from the realm of insanity comes a god
by Kalona Mathews
Summary: Kalona took an energy blast for Robin and it overcame him making him stronger but evil and insane now calling himself Lord Vile he plans to destroy the world can Robin bring Kalona back or must the boy wonder kill his brother to save the world in the sequel to welcome back to the realm of the living
1. rise

*Although the name is not mine the character lord vile and the angels are mine is mine the titans are not*

previously

_Demon looks down at himself in shock then finds out he is unharmed he grins and looks up focusing on Slade who screams and disintegrates into a pool of blood. Nightingale then flicks his hand at Beastboy who bursts into ashes dying instantly. Demon rises off the ground and laughs, a cold demonic laugh and speaks for the first time since the energy from slade hit him KNEEL BEFORE ME MORTALS FOR I am lord vile KNEEL honk._

NOW

The titans looked at the newly named lord vile in shock as he smirked at them evilly and disappeared in a blast of shadows and the screams of a thousand fallen souls as he left he shouted _it has begun _triumphantly filling the titans with fear and dread.

Trigon looked at the titans and raised his hand to destroy them, when he realized he couldn't move _w..what i..is g...going_ _o..on_ he screamed. _ME I am GOING on _a demonic voice spoke behind him. Trigon felt himself turn around and looking into the eyes of Lord Vile who smiled evilly and raised his hand at him. As the titans watched their old friend forced trigon to his knees telling the demonic overlord that he should have knelt. Trigon looked at his tormentor and told him to go to hell to which the dread lord replied with _I HAVE ALREADY BEEN THERE IT WAS NICE BUT WHY DONT I TAKE YOU somewhere nicer _Trigon gulped but glared defiantly at Vile who concentrated for a moment, Trigon felt something hit him and suddenly his body started to decompose. His eyes popped and yellow goo ran down his cheeks. His arms shriveled in on themselves and the smell of blood filled the air, as his arms finally rotted away to nothing some music started to play and vile started to sing along.

_OO Lets go! Steve walks warily down the street, with the brim pulled way down low Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet, machine guns ready to go Are you ready, Are you ready for this Are you hanging on the edge of your seat Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat yeah_

_(Chorus) Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust And another one gone, and another one gone Another one bites the dust Hey, I'm gonna get you too Another one bites the dust._

Trigons legs started to itch and as the demon suffered, maggots started to crawl out of his legs and began to feast on his flesh. The demon screamed in pain as his first leg was completely eaten away and the maggots began on his second. whilst this was going on the music still played and the dread lord continued to sing.

_How do you think I'm going to get along, without you, when you're gone You took me for everything that I had, and kicked me out on my own Are you happy, are you satisfied How long can you stand the heat Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat_

_Chorus_

_Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust ow Another one bites the dust hey hey Another one bites the dust heeeeeeey._

Trigon was completely overrun by pain when Lord vile looked at him and smirked the demon was shocked when his tormentor winked at him before flicking his hand and he was completely destroyed the last thing he heard as he exploded and his remaining guts and a few maggots flew through the air was Lord vile finishing his song.

_There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man And bring him to the ground You can beat him You can cheat him You can treat him bad and leave him When he's down_

_But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you I'm standing on my own two feet Out of the doorway the bullets rip repeating the sound of the beat._


	2. trouble

*Although the name is not mine the character lord vile and the angels are mine is mine the titans are not*

_(AN hi guys my second fanfiction this one is probably going to be my best and continue to feature a couple of my favorite songs I would like to thank whoever left those comments they helped a lot anyway enjoy the last book in the realms series but I will probably be writing a prequel)_

NO ONES POV

Raven looked at her father's corpse and started crying no one blamed her he might be a raping murdering narcissist but he was still her father and to see him murdered like that must have been horrible, Raven weirdly overcome with grief for both her father and her friend disappears in a flash of white light. Robin senses her in the underworld and follows her...

Robin finds Raven but she is a young child who has lost all trust in herself and refuses to trust anyway. Robin tries to comfort the childlike Raven he has found, saying he is there to take her back. Raven seems to have no memory of him and tries to flee from him deeper into the cavern. Robin keeps up with her and manages to gain her trust by saying he can bring her back.

Elsewhere underground, Slade continues the search for his human body. He comes to a large metal door with a mark of scath that is guarded by a hulking stonelike guard with a metal mask and a big ax. The guard tells him that what he seeks may not be recovered, but Slade says he has nothing else to lose. The two of them start in to fight.

As Robin carries Raven back the way they came he tells her a story. Robin says Raven was good, brave, and a wonderful friend. Even though she fought for the good guys, she was always held back by the bad side lurking within her. Robin is interrupted by a horde of fire demons. He successfully escapes them while keeping the helpless Raven out of harm's way. Raven then addresses Robin by name and asks him why he is doing this. Robin confirms that she does indeed remember him and his friends. She recognizes the story Robin told her as if it were a nightmare. Raven cries out, "Look at me, Robin. There's nothing I can do. There isn't any hope!" He responds, "Then I guess I'll just have to have enough hope for the both of us." He puts Raven on his back and carries her to the surface.

Slade continues fighting the guard, but is at a significant disadvantage. The guard is impervious to most everything, including lava. The guard says that pure evil cannot be dominated by mortals. Slade says, "Actually, I'm not such a nice guy myself." He pushes a detonator and a bomb he secretly planted on the door explodes, engulfing the guard and breaking open the door. Arrows of white light shoot out of the opening. One of them hits Slade and his form thickens. He welcomes the return of his flesh and blood, picks up the fallen guard's ax and heads for the exit.

The Titans have no words for their friend. Raven throws her arms gratefully around Robin thanking him for not giving up on her. In the distance Lord vile can be seen with a smirk on his face. He gives a visible shudder and his pitch black eyes go their old blue color and in the voice of Kalona not the dread lord he says _well done brother keep hope Lord vile can be stopped...I can be saved but you need hope don't give up_ before he shudders again and his eyes return to black and in the voice of Lord vile he says _I AM LORD VILE I CANNOT BE defeated...HONK honk HONK_


	3. destruction of the injustice league

*Although the name is not mine the character lord vile and the angels are mine is mine the titans are not*

(AN the injustice league in this are Jinx, doctor light, Lex Luther, the joker, Mr freeze, Black Adam, black manta and Cheshire)

**_Inside the hall of doom_**

The injustice league were worried according to there security computers the killer known as Lord Vile had just invaded there base each member gathered in the main room all looking terrified apart from 2, these 2 were the founding members The Joker and Lex Luther who were both confident enough that they could take this new foe down. As Lord Vile entered the same room as them both members realized just how wrong they were and before they could move their opponent spoke _KNEEL BEFORE ME And beg for mercy AND I MIGHT LET YOU LIVE HONK _the injustice league looked at him like he was crazy and attacked. Jinx attacked first sending hex after hex at the dark cloaked killer who barely blinked, he made a slicing motion with his hand and jinx's head flew off showering the other criminals in her blood. As her head hit the floor music began to play in the background and the killer began to sing along

_Rising up, back on the street_  
><em> Did my time, took my chances<em>  
><em> Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet<em>  
><em> Just a man and his will to survive<em>

Cheshire ran forward and sliced at Lord vile who calmly blocked it, disarmed her and stabbed it through her throat cutting through her artery never stopping the song.

_So many times it happens too fast  
>You trade your passion for glory<br>Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
>You must fight just to keep them alive.<em>

Doctor light shot a couple of light beams at the dread lord who just caught them and threw them back at him, the light beams cut through the criminals chest destroying his heart.

_It's the eye of the tiger  
>It's the thrill of the fight<br>Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
>And the last known survivor<br>Stalks his prey in the night  
>And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger<em>

Black Adam and Lord vile looked at each other, each with grudging respect in their eyes before the dread lord through a spear of shadows through Adams chest killing him instantly.

_Face to face, out in the heat  
>Hanging tough, staying hungry<br>They stack the odds still we take to the street  
>For the kill with the skill to survive<em>

Dr freeze and Black manta attacked at the same time but Vile just waved his hand and both criminals heads exploded, brains and blood rained down on the two remaining members as they watched in morbid fascination.

_ It's the eye of the tiger  
>It's the thrill of the fight<br>Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
>And the last known survivor<br>Stalks his prey in the night  
>And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger<em>

The founders of the now dead injustice league looked at each other both deciding which one of them died first lord vile didn't give them the chance to decide he leapt forward onto both criminals ripping out their throats and leaving them to their fates.

_Rising up, straight to the top  
>Had the guts, got the glory<br>Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
>Just a man and his will to survive<em>

It's the eye of the tiger  
>It's the thrill of the fight<br>Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
>And the last known survivor<br>Stalks his prey in the night  
>And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger<p>

The eye of the tiger  
>The eye of the tiger<br>The eye of the tiger  
>The eye of the tiger<p>

As they died the last thing either the Joker or Lex Luther heard was Lord vile saying _YOU REALLY should...have KNELT honk HONK honk _

As lord vile prepared to leave an unearthly voice spoke behind him_ One thing I've learned from centuries of combat is that no matter how thoroughly you think you exterminate the evil, it comes creeping back like a cockroach and you are by far the most evil thing either I or Nabu have ever encountered._ Standing behind Lord vile was Doctor Fate


	4. Fate vs Vile

*Although the name is not mine the character lord vile and the angels are mine is mine the titans are not*

**previously**

As lord vile prepared to leave an unearthly voice spoke behind him_ One thing I've learned from centuries of combat is that no matter how thoroughly you think you exterminate the evil, it comes creeping back like a cockroach and you are by far the most evil thing either I or Nabu have ever encountered._ Standing behind Lord vile was Doctor Fate.

**NOW**

_SO NABU'S PET WIZARD THINKS HE CAN TAKE ME PREPARE TO DIE HONK _the dread lord mocked his opponent who just looked at him and got into a ready position. Lord vile cocked his head as music began to play he started singing as he walked towards his golden clad enemy

_In the end  
>As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)<br>Who will tell the story of your life?_

Dr fate sent an energy beam towards the dread lord who carelessly tossed it to the side.

_In the end_  
><em> As my soul's laid to rest<em>  
><em> What is left of my body<em>  
><em> Or am I just a shell?<em>  
><em> And I have fought<em>  
><em> And with flesh and blood I commanded an army<em>  
><em> Through it all<em>  
><em> I have given my heart for a moment of glory<em>  
><em> (I gave it all)<em>

Lord vile sent a shadow spear towards fate who blocked it with his energy shield.

_In the end  
>As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)<br>Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)  
>And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)<br>'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
>I'm not afraid to die.<em>

Fate grabbed Vile and each godlike entity grappled for control of the situation.

_I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die_

_Born a saint_  
><em>But with every sin I still <em>_wanna be holy  
>I will live again<br>Who we are  
>Isn't how we live we are more than our bodies<br>If I fall I will rise back up and relive my glory_

The good doctor grabbed vile's head and looked into his memories to try and find out how to defeat him just as he found the answer Vile gained control.

_In the end_  
><em> As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)<em>  
><em> Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)<em>  
><em> And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)<em>  
><em> 'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid<em>  
><em> I'm not afraid to die<em>

Doctor fate was suddenly surrounded by darkness but he sensed 3 things, a shadow spear heading towards him, Lord Vile smirking and his own heart in the hand of the dread lord as doctor fate let go of the wizard Zatara's body he realized that his old host would die so put a small amount of his own power into the aging wizard's body so it could rebuild his heart Doctor fate would fall back into his slumber but Zatara would live. As he fell asleep Doctor Fate heard the final verse of Vile's song

_Who will remember this last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)  
>'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid<br>I'm not afraid to die_

_Not afraid  
>I'm not afraid to die<br>No not afraid  
>I'm not afraid to die!<em>


	5. Revelations (also tha name of the song)

*Although the name is not mine the character lord vile and the angels are mine is mine the titans are not*

**previously**

Doctor fate was suddenly surrounded by darkness but he sensed 3 things, a shadow spear heading towards him, Lord Vile smirking and his own heart in the hand of the dread lord as doctor fate let go of the wizard Zatara's body he realized that his old host would die so put a small amount of his own power into the aging wizard's body so it could rebuild his heart Doctor fate would fall back into his slumber but Zatara would live.

**Now**

The justice league received an emergency call from Zatara and although wary followed up on it and what they found shocked them Zatara on the ground weakened, not wearing the helmet of fate and said helmet looked black and weak instead of the usual golden and powerful. In the background some music started to play and it got closer and closer

_The glory of a nation dies  
>The symbol of this war is coming<br>A warning meant to save our lives from  
>F.E.A.R.'s religion<em>

Zatara gulped audibly and told the others that they should leave because if they stay and challenge vile they would die. superman scoffed at this and replied saying that not even Trigon could take on the entire league alone, Zatara just shrugged and chanted a quick spell before teleporting out.

_Out of the depths we crawled to light  
>Never give in when the fire rises<br>Standing here we are unified  
>Our hearts bear crosses<em>

_Can't turn back now_

_We are, we are the revelation_  
><em>So scream it out loud<em>  
><em>We are, we are the birth of a nation<em>  
><em>So join as one<em>  
><em>It's time to raise our flags up high<em>  
><em>We are, we are the revelation<em>  
><em>So scream it out loud<em>

_(Woah oh, woah oh)_  
><em>The sound of a nation<em>  
><em>(Woah oh, woah oh)<em>

Lord vile entered the room and cast a quick glance around the room and walking forwards he stood there waiting. And then the justice league attacked Superman struck first launching a super powered fist which lord vile blocked and tripped the colorful superhero up and knocking him out.

_There are no stars in the sky_  
><em> No sight of what was freedom<em>  
><em> Where do we turn when our brothers die<em>  
><em> In a fight worth winning?<em>

Lord vile looked around and realized that whilst he was dealing with the kryptonian the other members of the league had escaped...

**At mount justice**

The teen titans and the young justice were both listening to the justice league (minus superman) and Zatara revealed how to stop Lord Vile _Kalona is till in that body _he said_ just buried Deep down by Lord vile's influence if we can somehow give kalona the strength we need then he may have enough power to defeat lord vile's soul._


	6. death of a kryptonian

*Although the name is not mine the character lord vile and the angels are mine is mine the titans are not*

Lord vile looked around and realized that whilst he was dealing with the kryptonian the other members of the league had escaped... disappointed he waited till the kryptonian awoke...

When Superman finally awoke he saw lord vile and he attacked almost instantly a song Superman absolutely hated began to play.

_ho can stop this constipated jock  
><em>_With the awful animation and the complicated plot?_

_Who's got the rap bombs to drop on Japan?_

_This looks like a job for the OG, Superman_

_I'm killing it, you're Krillin it, I'm villainous to vegetables_

_Who dance around in hammer pants that hide their tiny genitals?_

_My level is incredible; I'm out of your league_

_ You want justice? I'll bust this nut up in your Chi Chi_

_Greasy slick emcee from DC_

_One breath I'll freeze your whole measly species_

_You're primitive and limited; you live in a village of idiots_

_Step in Metropolis; I'll snap a carrot period_

Lord vile struck out with his hand and his fist smashed through the kryptonian's teeth knocking many of them out covering the ground with blood.

_How many times are they gonna rewrite your story?_

_Your powers have been boring since the nineteen fucking forties_

_Defeat me with heat beams? You're crazy_

_Cause I'm a Super Saiyan, you're a flying Miss Daisy_

_You're pretty pasty to be powered by the sun_

_You can't flow to Son Goku, I Kaoiken get it done_

_When I see your movies all I do is watch the clock_

_Cause there's nothing fun about a superhero scared of green rocks_

_Look at those panties hoo_

_ You got that camel toe_

_I'll report to Lois Lane, then Superman that ho!_

Lord vile didn't give time for superman to counter attack and swung his arm in a right hook into the side of superman's head with a sickening crack.

_Haha, your rapping is weaker than your fight scenes_

_ Just one punch and over 9000 screams!_

_I'll make your nose bleed like Roshi sniffing panties_

_From Z to GT, you can Dragonball deez_

Superman leapt up and shot two heat beams into Lord vile but to his shock the dread lord just caught them and shot them back at him. the twin lasers hit the kryptonian's chest knocking him to the ground.

_Don't lecture me about fights, you caped coward_

_You got your ass beat by a bat with no powers_

_ There's only one way that this battle's gonna end_

_One more Superman who's never gonna walk again_

Lord vile swept his arm down and his clawed gauntlets cut through superman's neck decapitating his head despite the kryptonian's skin of steel and sending the head flying through the air releasing droplets of blood as it landed next to the head of jinx.

__WHO WON?  
>WHO'S NEXT?<br>YOU DECIDE!  
>EP! IC! RAP! BATTLES OF HISTORY!<em>_


	7. Justice falls

*Although the name is not mine the character lord vile and the angels are mine is mine the titans are not* (the justice league in this is Dr fate/Zatara, black canary, batman, superman, flash and green arrow

With Superman's death Lord vile decided to destroy the rest of the league he knew that they were at mount justice but wanting to save the young justice, the teen titans and the fallen angels for last he decided he would wait for the league to leave...

When the league finally left he followed them and found that they had gone to the watch tower finding it ironic he attacked them in their own home and once more the music began to play...

_Driving through this world unknown,  
>I've built my life on broken bones.<br>Not living for this anymore,  
>You want a fight... I'll bring a war!<em>

I feel alive inside  
>I won't be terrorized,<br>I'll take all the blame.

Zatara died first a spear of shadows went into his back destroying his heart and a claw of shadows took his head.

_This heart of fire is burning proud  
>I am every dream you lost and never found<br>This heart of fire is stronger now  
>Build your walls but you can't keep me out<br>I'll burn them down._

Upon finding the wizard dead Black canary attacked vile with her sound waves buy he barely blinked instead grabbing her head in his hands and tisting it breaking her neck, killing her instantly.

_I am every vow you broke,  
>They left for dead and turned to smoke.<br>Arm yourself with words of hate,  
>I'm ripping through the souls you take.<em>

_I feel alive inside_  
><em>I won't be terrorized,<em>  
><em>I'll stand up to the pain.<em>

Green arrow fell next he was shooting his arrows at the dread lord but every arrow he shot stopped in front of vile before turning round and striking the green clad archer in his vital organs, bursting his heart, piercing his lungs, stabbing his liver, and desecrating his brain and stomach.

_This heart of fire is burning proud.  
>I am every dream you lost and never found<br>This heart of fire is stronger now  
>Build your walls but you can't keep me out<br>Let's burn it down!_

The flash never stood a chance lord vile fired a knife into his chest which pierced his heart and he died instantly.

_This heart of fire is burning proud.  
>I am every dream you lost and never found.<br>This heart of fire is stronger now.  
>Build your walls but you can't keep me out.<em>

_This heart of fire, fire, fire.  
>This heart of fire, fire, fire.<br>This heart of fire. _


	8. The caped crusader vs the dread lord

*Although the name is not mine the character lord vile and the angels are mine is mine the titans are not*

**inside mount justice**

The 3 teams received a message from batman telling them that the league has fallen and the only members remaining were him and Martian man-hunter (AN forgot about him oops) were the only members remaining. both Robin's looked worried for their mentor but tried not to show it. With the message delivered batman signed off leaving the paring message of _you will never be alone fight as one and the battle is won._

**the watchtower**

Batman turned as Lord vile walked into the room _ARE YOU PREPARED TO DIE CAPED CRUSADER or are you the one that's gonna give me A CHALLENGE Batman _the killer asked him. Batman looked at his former apprentice and replied_ kalona your still in their your strong fight him_ Lord vile shuddered his eyes turning blue _Dad run I'm strong yes but he's stronger I can't fight him you have to run._ Batman looked at his protégé _You realize that im not running don't you. _Lord vile studied the caped crusader and replied with an almost respecting_ I KNOW_ then the music started and the battle begun.

_The sirens are screaming and the fires are howling,  
>way down in the valley tonight.<br>There's a man in the shadows with a gun in his eye,  
>and a blade shining oh so bright.<br>There's evil in the air and there's thunder in sky,  
>and A killer's on the bloodshot streets.<br>Oh and down in the tunnel where the deadly are rising,  
>Oh I swear I saw a young boy down in the gutter,<br>He was starting to foam in the heat._

Batman swung a fist which Vile promptly caught before kicking him in the stomach causing the dread lord to clutch his stomach in pain. The caped crusader leapt back before Lord vile could counter attack and drew a vicious looking sword from his cloak before launching a series of swift slashes at his former ally.

_Oh baby you're the only thing in this whole world,  
>that's pure and good and right.<br>And wherever you are and wherever you go,  
>there's always gonna be some light.<br>But I gotta get out,  
>I gotta break it out now,<br>Before the final crack of dawn.  
>So we gotta make the most of our one night together.<br>When it's over you know,  
>We'll both be so alone.<em>

Lord vile looked at the crusader in contempt not even drawing his own sword he just blocked the attacks with his bare hand and punched the cowled hero 4 times in the face before sweeping him off his feet.

_Like a bat out of hell  
>I'll be gone when the morning comes.<br>When the night is over  
>Like a bat out of hell<br>I'll be gone gone gone.  
>Like a bat out of hell<br>I'll be gone when the morning comes.  
>But when the day is done and the sun goes down,<br>and the moonlights shining through,  
>Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven,<br>I'll come crawling on back to you._

As Batman hit the floor Lord vile decided to play with his former mentor a bit.

_I'm gonna hit the highway like a battering ram,  
>on a silver black phantom bike.<br>When the metal is hot and the engine is hungry,  
>and we're all about to see the light.<br>Nothing ever grows in this rotting old hole.  
>Everything is stunted and lost.<br>And nothing really rocks  
>And nothing really rolls<br>And nothing's ever worth the cost.  
>And I know that I'm damned if I never get out,<br>And maybe I'm damned if I do,  
>But with every other beat I've got left in my heart,<br>You know I'd rather be damned with you.  
>If I gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned,<br>dancing through the night with you.  
>If I gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned.<br>Gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned.  
>If I gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned,<br>Dancing through the night  
>Dancing through the night<br>Dancing through the night with you._

Batman leapt up and swung a punch at Lord Vile who calmly blocked it before launching his own punch which broke the caped crusaders nose, blood splattered everywhere and the caped crusader leapt back and wiped his bloody nose glaring at his opponent. before launching into a complicated series of punches and kicks all of which were blocked by the dread lord who then countered with a right hook and an uppercut knocking the caped crusader away from him. When the Bat hit the ground for the 3rd time that battle Lord Vile got bored and decided to finish him off.

_Oh baby you're the only thing in this whole world,  
>that's pure and good and right.<br>And wherever you are and wherever you go,  
>there's always gonna be some light.<br>But I gotta get out,  
>I gotta break it out now,<br>Before the final crack of dawn.  
>So we gotta make the most of our one night together.<br>When it's over you know,  
>We'll both be so alone.<em>

Lord vile launched into his own series of attacks and beat the hell out of the Bat themed superhero before sending a pitch black blast of energy through his heart and killing him instantly. _did someone call for the exterminators_ he quipped to the now dead Batman before he walked away.

_Like a bat out of hell  
>I'll be gone when the morning comes.<br>When the night is over  
>Like a bat out of hell<br>I'll be gone gone gone.  
>Like a bat out of hell<br>I'll be gone when the morning comes.  
>But when the day is done and the sun goes down,<br>and the moonlights shining through,  
>Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven,<br>I'll come crawling on back to you._

_I can see myself tearing up the road,  
>Faster than any other boy has ever gone.<br>And my skin is raw but my soul is ripe.  
>No-one's gonna stop me now,<br>I gotta make my escape.  
>But I can't stop thinking of you,<br>and I never see the sudden curve until it's way too late.  
>I never see the sudden curve 'till it's way too late.<em>

_Then I'm dying at the bottom of a pit in the blazing sun.  
>Torn and twisted at the foot of a burning bike.<br>And I think somebody somewhere must be tolling a bell.  
>And the last thing I see is my heart,<br>Still beating,  
>Breaking out of my body,<br>And flying away,  
>Like a bat out of hell.<br>Then I'm dying at the bottom of a pit in the blazing sun.  
>Torn and twisted at the foot of a burning bike.<br>And I think somebody somewhere must be tolling a bell.  
>And the last thing I see is my heart.<br>Still beating, still beating,  
>Breaking out of my body and flying away,<br>Like a bat out of hell.  
>Like a bat out of hell.<br>Like a bat out of hell.  
>Oh like a bat out of hell!<br>Oh like a bat out of hell!  
>Like a bat out of hell! <em>


	9. titanfall

*Although the name is not mine the character lord vile and the angels are mine is mine the titans are not* (Artemis is long dead in this ...damn you Deathstroke)

(AN penultimate chapter of this and everything will come to an end)

Lord vile left the batman's corpse where it was and left as he was leaving the Martian man-hunter tried to attack him but took a knife to his throat for his troubles and died quickly. Lord Vile shadow travelled to the titans tower and destroyed it before travelling to Mount Justice determined that no one was to survive him...

_**AT MOUNT JUSTICE**_

All three teams stood prepared each one with a weapon drawn Lord vile appeared in front of them and music began to play...

_Angel Of Darkness  
>Angel Of Darkness<br>The world is in ur hands  
>But I will fight tell the end<em>

_Angel Of Darkness_  
><em>Angel Of Darkness<em>  
><em>Don't follow ur command<em>  
><em>but I will fight and I will stand<em>

Each member attacked at the same time but Vile was just too good. Raven fell first and blade of shadows impaled her neck and she fell to the ground drowning in her own blood. Cyborg was the next to die he was shooting his cannon at the dread lord when every shot he fires stopped in front of his enemy and went back at the robotic hero hitting him in the chest and destroying him.

_When darkness falls  
>Pain is all<br>The Angel Of Darkness  
>Will leave behind<br>And I will fight_

_The love is lost_  
><em>Beauty and light<em>  
><em>Have vanished from<em>  
><em>Garden of delight<em>

Starfire and superboy fell next, the tamaeran and the kryptonian were both slain by a volley of shadow spears and fell next to each other

_The dreams are gone  
>Midnight has come<br>The darkness is our new kingdom_

_Angel Of Darkness_  
><em>Angel Of Darkness<em>  
><em>The world is in ur hands<em>  
><em>But i will fight tell the end<em>

The rest of the young justice died as one, Aqua lad took a knife to the throat whilst Kid Flash was Killed in the same way as his mentor. Wolf attacked lord vile but was gutted by a shadow knife fired through him. Miss Martian took a shadow spear through the chest.

_Angel Of Darkness  
>Angel Of Darkness<br>Don't follow ur command  
>but I will fight and<em> I_ will stand_

_Hunt goes on_  
><em>Deep in the night<em>  
><em>Time to pray<em>  
><em>Down on ur knees<em>  
><em>You cant hide from the<em>  
><em>Eternal light<em>  
><em>until my last<em>  
><em>Breath<em>

The fallen Angels fell next when Lord vile threw a shadow bomb at them and killed all but Duskflare who ran at her former friend who merely looked at her strangely then she hugged him.

There was a flash of white light and Lord Vile's eyes turned white _Dusk run I can't hold him off for long you have to run please you can't die I need you to live please. _Duskflare almost melted at her former friends pleading voice but refused to let him go she was never going to let him go again she lost him once she wasn't going to do it again. Then Kalona's eyes turned black and a spear of Shadows went through her heart killing her painlessly.

_I will fight..(I will fight)_

_Now realise_  
><em>The stars they die<em>  
><em>Darkness has<em>  
><em>Fallen in paradise<em>

_But well be strong_  
><em>And we will fight<em>  
><em>Against the<em>  
><em>Creatures of the night<em>

Inside Lord vile's head Kalona broke down at the death of his friend and began to build energy so that the next time he took control he could destroy himself...

_Angel Of Darkness_  
><em> Angel Of Darkness<em>  
><em> The world is in ur hands<em>  
><em> But I will fight tell the end<em>

_ Angel Of Darkness_  
><em> Angel Of Darkness<em>  
><em> Don't follow ur command<em>  
><em> but I will fight and I will stand<em>

Lord Vile was Pleased now all he had to do was kill Robin.


	10. the end has come but he will not go down

*Although the name is not mine the character lord vile and the angels are mine is mine the titans are not*

(AN _the final chapter __thanks for reading)_

Robin was awaiting his opponents return and when Lord vile finally towards him and the music began to play he smirked.

_Heaven's gone, the battle's won  
>I had to say goodbye<br>Lived and learned from every fable  
>Written by your mind<br>And I wonder how to move on  
>From all I had inside<br>Place my cards upon the table  
>In blood I draw the line<br>I've given all my pride_

Robin lunged forwards and swung his bow staff at vile's head who ducked and threw a series of punches into the boy wonder's chest. there was series of cracks and Robin knew that at least 4 of his ribs were broken or fractured at least. The traffic light clad hero let out a series of combos that lord vile couldn't follow and actually managed to hit the dread lord a couple of times.

_Living a life of misery_  
><em> Always there, just underneath<em>  
><em> Haunting me, quietly alone<em>  
><em> It's killing me, killing me<em>  
><em> Dead and gone, what's done is done<em>  
><em> You were all I had become<em>  
><em> I'm letting go of what I once believed<em>  
><em> So goodbye agony<em>

Lord Vile glared at his opponent who just smirked and gave him the one fingered salute. Inside Lord Vile's mind Kalona was still building his energy blast but smiled at his brothers antics he was almost ready...

_ I watch the stars and setting suns_  
><em> As the years are passing by<em>  
><em> I never knew that hope was fatal<em>  
><em> Until I looked it in the eye<em>  
><em> And now I'm not sure I am able<em>  
><em> To reach the other side<em>  
><em> Casting out the light<em>

Robin was fully aware of what was going to happen and lunged forward hitting lord vile in the stomach he grabbed his opponent in a hug saying in his ear _I_ am aggressively _resisting the fact that you suck im fighting you cause I don't give a FUCK._

_Living a life of misery  
>Always there, just underneath<br>Haunting me, quietly alone  
>It's killing me, killing me<br>Dead and gone, what's done is done  
>You were all I had become<br>I'm letting go of what I once believed  
>So goodbye agony<br>Goodbye agony_

Lord vile gglared at Robin completely unaware that Kalona was regaining control. Robin thrust his staff through files chest just as Kalona released his energy ball.

The resulting blast killed him and robin and reduced the surrounding 5000 miles to ash


End file.
